Irrational Paranoia
'Produced by Bacon News Pictures ' Ross Well, Dr. Deep Thought, and Mac broadcast their pirate conspiracy theory TV show, Rational Paranoia, to a small audience of loyal fanatics. But when FCC Agent Spikes targets them for termination, they get caught up in the real thing. Driven by the mysterious Gum-Chewing Man, Spikes, aided by sidekick Meg and backup agents Smith and Caution track the elusive trio to their trap-filled hideout. Only one group will exit the winner... Cast *Dan Magill as Ross Well *Paul Forster as Dr. Deep Thought *Alan Winston as FCC Agent Spikes *Carrie Davis as FCC Intern Meg *Josh Hadacheck as Gum Chewing Man *Andrew Link as Mac *K Shawn Edgar as FCC Agent Caution *Josh Hansen as FCC Agent Smith *Brandon Willis as Hallway Guy 1 *Zach McMillan as Hallway Guy 2 *Marc Jordon as Usual Suspect 1 *Jon Klos as Usual Suspect 2 *Amy Rogers as Pencil Girl Production Crew *Dan Magill Director, Writer, Editor *Paul Forster Director, Writer, Editor, Music Arrangement *Andrew Link Additional Material *K Shawn Edgar Additional Material *Ryan Meeker Camera Operator *Jon Klos Props Media Awards and Nominations *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Dan Magill & Paul Forster (winner) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: K Shawn Edgar (winner) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Josh Hadacheck (winner) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Director: Dan Magill & Paul Forester (nominated) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Amy Rogers (nominated) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Andrew Link (nominated) *1998 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Carrie Davis (nominated) Trivia *The mop used in the movie was unfortunately lost forever after the crew was unable to retrieve it from the Willamette River. *A scene written for this movie (the 'Bates Hall' Scene) was never shot due to scheduling problems. It was, however, shot and included in The Dark Side of Sense. Commentary One of the pivotal scenes in 'Irrational' involved the mop, which after helping Ross to escape from the clutches of the jack-booted government thugs was thrown into the river for fear of its being bugged. Well, we were bombarded with questions about where the mop came from and how we got it back. As it turns out, in life, some things must be done in spite of the inherent risks, and these risks can include things such as the loss of property, money, limbs, etc. This mop was obtained from two sources. The mop handle was given to us by an on-site representative from Servicemaster (okay not on-site), and the mop head was purchased from the petty cash portion of our budget (i.e. my wallet). With those expenses in mind, we had just one shot to throw it off the bridge. Upon completion and success in that endeavor, we then tried to recover the mop. This was more difficult than you might guess. It was just out of reach, and I provided some important blooper footage in attempting (unsuccessfully) to recover it. I therefore lost my property and it floated down the river to oblivion. Thus the Chinese proverb: 'Where you find the end of the river, there you also find the mop. Dan Magill Not too much I can say about this one - it's Dan's movie to talk about. But he did do a good job in his very first movie, and it was fun watching him and Paul bicker their way through it. Not being able to cut my hair or shave for a few months sucked, though... ''-Alan Winston'' Image Gallery agents.jpg alley.jpg gum_chew_1.jpg ross_doc.jpg spikes_mac.jpg Category:1998 Productions Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Dan Magill Category:Paul Forster Category:Alan Winston Category:Carrie Davis Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Josh Hadacheck Category:Bacon News Pictures Category:Andrew Link